Fatal Attraction
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: No matter how they looked at it, their feelings were wrong. Then why couldn't they just forget? One-shot.


_**Disclaimer – I don't own Vocaloid  
My first Vocaloid fic, albeit a smutty and vaguely angsty one-shot. I'm totally stuck on this pairing at the minute. *Headdesk* Anyways, enjoy!  
**__**  
**__**Fatal Attraction**__****_

Having been released from Crypton Highschool for the weekend a few minutes ago, Luka had got home to find her younger neighbour standing outside awaiting her arrival. This wasn't out of the ordinary, she knew what was going to be asked of her before the question was even put out there. Miku had spotted her quickly and bounded up to her side, offering to carry her books and the likes indoors. Playing the oblivious card, she agreed.

It wasn't until they were up the stairs and in her bedroom that the younger girl dropped her bag to the floor and hastily slammed the books onto her desk. "Could you help me with my essay? It's due in on Monday…I carried your stuff for you, so pretty please!"

This was always the gimmick; but Luka didn't mind. Her neighbour was two years her junior, in her last year of middle school. It was quite common that she would be asked for help like this. They had been friends since they were children, having grown up right next door to each other. Regardless of being like day and night, the pair of them got along well – even though the younger girl was forever joking around and pulling the occasional prank on her – much to her chagrin.

But then, things weren't as simple as they seemed. Luka would help, as she always did. But not just to be kind. To be alone with her.

On second glance, she could see that familiar spark of emotion in the girl's eyes; see the genuine hope in her expression beneath the crooked grin.

Because Miku felt the same as she did, and she knew that her feelings were known as well. But they were both girls – and how many kinds of stupid would they have to be to risk ruining their lives by making it official?

Though she still couldn't help it. She still _wanted_ it, so badly it was killing her.**  
****  
**"I'm hoping staring at me weird means yes," Miku broke off her thoughts, sticking out her tongue. Such an idiot.

Her idiot. Before she knew what she was doing, she surged forward and grabbed Miku in a tight embrace. Apparently having took her by surprise, the girl stumbled until her back hit against the wall; steadying herself.

Luka didn't apologize, just hugged her tighter, resisting the urge to cry. She was regarded with raised eyebrows and a smirk, which she knew meant that her friend was about to say something to turn it into a dumb joke - probably something about being so clingy despite being older.

She placed her hand on the girl's cheek, the contact making the one against her blink in surprise. It wasn't meant as anything, just a touch to implore her not to make a cutting remark.

Well, that was how she meant it to be. In a moment of madness, Luka found herself staring at her lips; and she shamelessly leant in.

Luckily, one of them was still thinking straight. Her friend turned her head, skilfully dodging the impending kiss. "We're not meant to."

Luka smiled at that. That rare seriousness that her friend was showing was endearing, even if a bit hypocritical. "Since when have you ever followed the rules?" Her fingers traced down the shorter girl's neck, dipping under the collar of her shirt and earning a shudder.

_"Touché," Miku smirked weakly, grasping her wrist and guiding her hand to the buttons on her shirt. "How good are you at keeping secrets?" _

_Working obediently on the article of clothing, it began to part as each button was undone and making her throat parched. "I've never told anyone that you thought there was monsters in your closet until you were twelve, have I?" Luka leaned forward and kissed between the girl's collar bones as she slid the shirt off her shoulders, relishing in the gasp she got in reply. She couldn't stop, even if she was told to. It felt so calming, so right._

_"I don't think that being scared of ghouls would make people hate us," Miku murmured back to her as the garment fell to the floor, holding onto her shoulders for support. _

_It wasn't intended as a jibe, she knew. There was regret dripping off her friend's words, and when she looked up, her heart broke at the sight of sky-blue eyes welling up. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the younger girl cry. Funny, affectionate, teasing and cheeky Miku simply never cried. _

_Luka pushed her lips chastely against the latter's cheek; tasting a salty trail from where a tear had already slipped free. "It doesn't matter if they hate us. I've got you and you've got me." Wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's waist, she pulled her in close and whispered it in her ear. "If anyone finds out, we'll go down together. I won't leave you alone."_

_Miku sniffled in reply, then suddenly cupped her jaw and brought their faces close together. And for the first time, they kissed. It was desperate, yearning for reassurance. The elder girl knew it too, it was forbidden, and if they were discovered it would all come crashing down. But even though there was moisture pricking at the back of her nose, she wasn't allowed to show her doubt, she had to be strong. _

_ `Make me forget,' was all that Miku pleaded when they parted for air. _

_It was funny; it was like the words were stolen from the tip of her tongue. So of course, she obliged. _

Luka un-snapped the girls black sports bra effortlessly, unable to resist moving her mouth to the freshly exposed skin. The younger girl gripped the back of her neck, groaning softly at the gentle bites and sucks on her chest, apparently the smaller size not affecting its sensitivity. Suckling at the hardened nub at the center of the left breast, her hands wandered down to find the zipper on the side of her friend's skirt. The garb soon hurtled to the floor, pooling at their feet.

Low sounds of pleasure grew in volume when she slipped her fingers under the hindering fabric of the younger girl's panties, cupping and lightly stroking her without entering.

"Luka…"

Quietly moaning her name, the other girl took her free hand in her own; entwining their fingers.

Looking up, their eyes met and she was relieved to find that her friend had stopped crying.

"…I love you."

Luka's breath hitched, her words coming out sounding breathless. "I love you too…" She stole a quick kiss, feeling the lips against her own pressing back heatedly. "…So much." she pushed a finger inside the younger girl, earning a yelp of surprise.

She squeezed her friend's hand as she withdrew the digit halfway out, and then pushed it back in. A throaty whine was her response when she added another finger, the snug hold tightening up further. Gently establishing a rhythm, she gradually moved rougher and faster.

Miku's breathing grew ragged, only able to remain standing on account of the Luka holding her up. Her eyes were closed, hips rocking instinctively against the thrusting inside her. She rubbed her thumb against the engorged and sensitised bud just above her friend's entrance without warning, making her squeal.

"Kiss me," Miku panted, holding onto the elder girl's hand and shoulder for dear life.

Luka quickly obliged, knowing that her friend was at her limit. Their second kiss was deeper and clumsily executed compared to their first, a final heated blunder before everything hit its peak. The other girl tensed, clenching hard around her fingers with a loud cry that was caught in her mouth.

Slowly removing her fingers, she felt the one against the wall flinch as she did so. They broke away completely after a few more lazy kisses that were seemingly a warm-down. It was odd, the events had left her aroused levels she didn't think possible and her heart was pounding hard. And yet it wasn't just a total adrenaline rush; it somehow made her feel relaxed and content at the same time.

"I'm staying here tonight," Miku stated suddenly, having regained her senses.

"Hmm?" Vaguely confused, she smiled none the less; the depressing tone in the smaller girl's voice was gone, back to its usual light-hearted style.

"You owe me. I never got to get you out of these," Miku tugged in disapproval at her shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes, still."

Luka's smile widened and she shook her head fondly. "Pervert." Instead of getting the usual rebuke of `I'm not!' or `take that back,' she was surprised to find herself on the receiving end of a mischievous look.

"Oh you have no idea." Miku grinned seductively and pulled her towards the bed. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Before she knew it she was sprawled back on her bed, the younger girl straddling her with a flirtatious giggle. It was clear she was in for a long and relentless night, no doubt with a lot of teasing and playful remarks. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

A hand splayed across her chest, and teal hair tickled her face as the one above her leaned down to initiate another make-out session.

In the end, there was every chance that this romance could bring about serious consequences. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't resist her feelings, and – now that she had a taste of it – she would never be able to quit it. Though it was like she had said, even if it did all go south, they'd still have each other. So there and then, she decided; this taboo attraction wasn't a burden anymore.

_**I've had Magnet stuck in my head for quite a while, so blame that for influencing me XD That song's like a fad for this pairing XD Which is really over-used, but whatevers 83 Anyways, I hope this didn't turn out too…cliché and lame :p Reviews are always loved!  
-Obsidian  
X3**_


End file.
